Star Fox: Sonder
by Kitsch-Kun
Summary: This is set in where Krystal is in the Star Fox team: Star Fox has been given a mission to investigate a culprit who has been stealing high-tech data and information than disappears. When they meet this culprit, they're in for a surprise.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates to Star Fox. The original ideas and OC belong to me though._**

 ** _AN: This is my first time writing fanfiction, I hope you'll enjoy it. I did this out of fun but I would gladly appreciate some criticism and reviews. No hates, please._**

Prologue:

 _8 years ago..._

In a cold night at a rundown warehouse, a truck had just been stolen and now trying to break open the latches lock that holds within the vehicle. It wasn't any normal truck, it was one that belonged to the Cornerian's military. A tiger, a bulldog, two Siamese cats that were identical and the head of the group, a Rottweiler. These people were dealers that they work together selling many items such as mechanical parts, information, and even weapons in the black market.

"Come on Jack! Can you hurry the hell up!" The tiger shouted to the bulldog who was still picking on the lock.

"I'm freezing my ass here and this place creeping me out!" The tiger complained in annoyance as he shivers from the chilly night.

"How about you shut your damn mouth and let me work Liam! I'm almost through with this lock" the bulldog 'Jack', as the tiger, 'Liam', called him replied and went back to work.

A sound of a click was heard and pulled open the latch revealing various sealed boxes that whatever is inside them may hold a huge fortune to sell them. The Rottweiler, the leader of the gang saw this and looked at his gang.

"Alright boys, grab anything that could be worth a lot to sell in the black market!" The Rottweiler ordered.

The four of them nodded and started to scavenge whatever they could find. Both Liam and Jack looking inside the boxes with the Siamese twins, Greyson and Jayson, or mostly nicknamed Grey and Jay. The two cats did the heavy work loading them into their trucks. While scavenging, Liam heard some shuffling. Jack was outside along with the twins and the boss, basically, Liam was the only one inside the truck. He heard more shuffling and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure moved from the spot they were hiding and behind a large pile. This caught his attention.

Liam put down the box he was holding and slowly walked to where the noise was. His hand hovered over his holster in caution, just as Liam was about to move the box.

"Hey Liam! What are you doing?" Jack called.

As soon as Liam looked at his companion, the boxes instantly fall on top of him that the figure could've pushed as a distraction. This gave them a chance to escape. Liam groaned in pain but quickly ignored it as he saw the figure run past him. "HEY! STOP!" Liam screamed. Trying to push away the heavy containers that held down his legs.

The loud shout caught Jack and the others attention. Jack saw a small figure about to come out of the truck, Jack ran and stand in front of them to block the way. The figure did not look like they were going to slow down or turn back when there are no other exits. Jack was ready to catch them until the figure jumped through him like a ghost.

"Oh my god! Something went through me!" Jack screamed, wrapping his arms around himself by what had just happened.

The small figure landed on their feet before they could make five steps, they bumped into someone falling back and landing on their butt. They looked up to see what blocked them from running any further and their eyes widened. A menacing looking canine, over-shadowing their small body. It was the leader of the gang.

The Rottweiler, John had a good look at the person that came out of the vehicle. It was a young boy, a snow leopard to be exact judging by his whitish grey fur and black rosette patterns. The kit was wearing what looks to be like a hospital gown that was too big for his skinny little body that the sleeves drooped over his hands. This peeked John's curiosity to be curious about the kid's condition. Something caught John's attention.

Before he took any action, the small kit quickly hid behind one of the boxes that the gang had set out from the truck.

The others stopped what they were doing along with Liam who had just got out of the truck and set their eyes on the hidden person.

The small kit stuck his head out, blue eyes scanning around the unknown whereabouts. John slowly walked to the kits, only to stop a few feet once the kit saw John coming towards him taking his head back behind the boxes but peered to see the canines move. After a moment of silence, John went down to his knee to be at the same height as the child and break the ice between them.

"Hey there, little one," John said softly. The small kit moved back at the sudden voice.

"No, no, no, I'm not going to hurt you, little one," John assured to the kit. It was obvious that he was scared, who wouldn't be, especially a child. When you're in a strange place that you're unfamiliar with and people there you don't know.

The kit was sceptical but poked his head out, his sapphire blue eyes shined brightly in the dark eerie warehouse yet they were filled with fear.

"What were you doing inside that truck? Where are your parents? Did you run away from home?" John asked multiple questions but the kit stayed silence not answering to any of them.

The canine sighed, unsure what to do until he remembered something. He stuffed his hand into his pocket, searching for something and grabbed that said item. This caught the little boy's attention sticking his head out more to see what the large canine was holding in his hand.

"Here. You look pretty scrawny so, you must be hungry." John said. In his hand was a piece of candy. He saw the kid eyeing at the candy, his mouth watering hearing a small grumble coming from him. 'He must've stayed there for a while and haven't eaten anything' John thought, he felt sympathy for the poor kit.

The kid really wanted to take it from the man but was wary about it. Looking up into the canine's brown eyes, he saw there was no any intention to hurt him but something else that he couldn't describe. Looking back at the candy, he had to take the chance.

John saw movement that the snow leopard got out of his hiding place and was slowly coming towards him. At that moment something extraordinary happened. As the kit got closer, his fur started to disappear and gradually spread to the tip of his tail. Others gasped in the background by this phenomenal but the boss thought differently. 'Was I hallucinating?' John assumed, thinking the kit was never there in the beginning except, the candy he was holding had been taken or rather floated off from his hand and in a blink of an eye, it vanished. The sound of chewing was heard from the silence. John was amazed. The kid was still there only he can't physically see him.

A gulp was heard and the kit reappeared except he looked exhausted. John noticed the kit's nose started to drip blood and about to pass out despite being seemed okay a few minutes ago. John immediately caught the kit before he could hit the ground. He cradled the child like a parent would hold their own. His body shaking, shallow breathing and blood stream down his nose, seeing the kit's state worried John. He wanted to know more about him, many questions needed to be answered but for now, he'll ask one.

"Little one, do you have a name?" John asked.

The kit looked at the large canine, trying to keep his eyes open. Weakly, he shook no.

"Would you like me to give you one?" John questioned. He saw a small spark in the kits luminescent eyes. At that moment, a snowflake had fallen between them from the hole of the building's roof. It had started snowing. This gave John an idea.

"Snow…That's your name"


End file.
